Trouble In Paradise
by mad-mikaela
Summary: Patrick causes trouble for the happy couple. Now complete
1. Everything's Normal

This is the sequel to 'Undercover - or under the covers?' which has been written by request.

Two years have passed since Sheelagh and Patrick Murphy split up. They now have a divorce. Des, Sheelagh and all three of Sheelagh's children now live in a larger house together.

Sheelagh was bored. She had a day off and she was on her own. Des, Fintan and Siobhan were all at work and Declan was at college all day. Sheelagh flicked through the TV programmes but didn't find anything that she wanted to watch so she switched off the TV and went upstairs into her and Des's bedroom and looked around. She sighed.

"What the hell is there to do round here?" She said to herself. Sheelagh sighed again then picked up her book and went downstairs to read.

While Sheelagh was undecided as to what to do, Des was in the area car with Reg Hollis.

"So…what's she like?" Reg was asking. He had never gotten over the fact that Des and 'lovely Sheelagh Murphy' were together.

"Reggie babe, you've been asking me that for the last two years." Des was much calmer. That was one of the positive effects Sheelagh had had on him.

"No," Reg looked around furtively, even though they were on their own in the car. "I mean, in the bedroom." He whispered.

"That," Des laughed, "is _none_ of your business."

"Ahh, go on." Reg said mischievously.

"Shut up Reg." Des said good-naturedly. They drove into the yard of Sun Hill Police Station then and Reg shut up. Once entering the station, Des was called into the Inspector's office. He knocked and entered.

"Morning Des." Gina greeted.

"Morning ma'am." He replied.

"Just wanted to make sure Sheelagh's okay, etc?"

"Everything's fine thank you ma'am." He replied truthfully.

"Yes well, just keep it that way. Off you go." Gina said. Des left the office and smiled. Gina had called him into her office every month since him and Sheelagh had got together to ask him if he was treating her right.

Sheelagh glanced up at the clock later that day. 7o'clock.

_'Good. Des'll be home soon.' _She thought to herself. Fintan, Siobhan and Declan were staying at their dad's house for the night.

About 10 minutes later, Des let himself in. Sheelagh ran out of the living room and threw her arms around his neck, almost knocking him over. Des laughed and hugged her back. She let him go then followed him into the kitchen.

"Good day?" He asked while he put the kettle on.

"No, it's been dead boring." Sheelagh replied.

"Well, I'm here now so what d'you wanna do?" He cheered her up.

"Dunno."

"Okay then. How about a takeaway in front of a film?"

"Yeah."

"Right, well, I'll be back soon, so you find something to do for 10 minutes, yeah?"

Sheelagh nodded. Des gave her a gentle, lingering kiss then went to fetch a takeaway and a film. Sheelagh read her book while Des was out, she was much happier now.

Des returned with some fish and chips and a film. Sheelagh went into the kitchen to help him put the food onto two plates.

"It's not a scary film is it?" Sheelagh said, eyeing the film warily.

Des laughed. "If you get scared you can just cuddle up with me."

"I was planning to." Sheelagh stated. Des smiled to himself. They went into the lounge together and sat down to watch the video.

About two hours later they had finished watching the film an cleared up their pots. Sheelagh watched Des carefully as he washed up the plates (even though they had a dishwasher).

"Are you okay Des?" She asked.

"Yeah." Des finished washing up then turned round, drying his hands. "Reg keeps asking me what you're like in the bedroom!" Des grinned.

"And what am I like?" Sheelagh asked mischievously. Des put down his tea towel and grabbed her around her waist and pulled her up to him.

"Shall we go and find out?" He asked quietly with his face close to Sheelagh's.

"Mmm." She replies. He kissed her softly on the lips but before she had a chance to return the kiss, he pulled away. Des slipped his hand into hers and led her up into their bedroom.


	2. Patrick

The next day they were both at work and both in the area car. Also in the area car for the shift was Adam Okaro. They were driving round the streets of Sun Hill and not a lot was happening.

"Sierra one from Sierra Oscar," the radio suddenly burst into life.

"Go ahead." Sheelagh replied.

"Disturbance at number 12 Island Lane. Can you deal?"

"On way." Sheelagh said into the radio. Then, to Des, she said. "That's Patrick's new place."

"Okay." They arrived at the location a couple of minutes later. The door was already open so they went in and towards the shouting. In the sitting room was Patrick and Patrick's new girlfriend, Lisa. Lisa was doing all the shouting and Patrick was just standing there, taking it all in.

"Oh good, I'm glad you lot are here. He's always drunk!" Lisa turned to them and said.

"Oh, Sheelagh me darling, glad you came." A drunken Patrick came towards her. He kissed her on the cheek and she pushed him roughly off and onto the sofa. "You did always like it rough didn't you?" Patrick slurred.

Sheelagh turned to Adam and Des. "Get Lisa out of here, wait in the car. I'll sort Patrick out." They obeyed Sheelagh without argument and when they had left the house Sheelagh went into the kitchen and made Patrick a cup of strong coffee.

"Drink that." Sheelagh thrusting the mug at her ex-husband. Patrick took a sip.

"Urggg. It's almost cold!" He complained.

"Just drink it." While Patrick was drinking the coffee, Sheelagh looked round the room. The coffee seemed to sober him up a bit.

"Finished it." He said quietly. Sheelagh turned around.

"Why do you keep doing this to yourself?"

Patrick stuttered a bit then looked her square in the eye. "Because I want you back. I can't get over you." This made Sheelagh look away.

"You're drunk. I suggest…"

"I know what I'm talking about. Drunk or not!" Patrick interrupted.

Sheelagh turned back to face him with a determined look on her face. "I suggest that you go to bed and sleep it off. Lisa deserves better than this." With that, she turned and walked off out of the house. She got into the car and Lisa asked.

"Is Patrick okay?"

"He will be, after a sleep."

"How do you know Patrick?"

"I'm his ex-wife."

"Oh, he's always talking about you."

"Okay, can I give you some friendly advice?"

"Go ahead."

"If he gets drunk again. Just walk out, make him think he's lost you. That should make him think twice about turning to the bottle. Well, it's worked for me anyway."

"Thanks. I'll try it. I'm really sorry you all got involved." Lisa said the last bit to all of them.

"'S'ok." They all muttered. Lisa got out and they drove off.


	3. Deep In Thought

Later that evening Des, Sheelagh, Siobhan and Declan were all in the sitting room doing their own thing when Sheelagh suddenly asked.

"Is your dad drunk when you go round?"

"Sometimes." Siobhan replied without looking up from what she was doing.

"Do you like Lisa?"

"She's okay."

"Declan?"

"Yeah, she's nice." Declan muttered from his position on the floor.

"Oh." Sheelagh said quietly and sadly.

"You okay Shee?" Des asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm tired, I'm going to go in the bath for a bit." Sheelagh got up.

"Okay. Leave the door unlocked please." Des replied. Sheelagh went into the bathroom and turned on the taps. When the bath had filled up she got in. Back In the sitting room, Des was asking.

"Do you think your mum's okay?"

"No, I wish she'd tell me what's wrong, maybe I can help." Declan said.

"I'll go and talk to her." Des got up. He knocked on the bathroom door before going in. He found Sheelagh in a peaceful looking sleep. He smiled to himself and sat on the toilet, watching her, partly because he wanted to make sure she didn't drown and partly because she looked so beautiful that Des couldn't tear his eyes away from her.

About 15 minutes later Sheelagh woke up.

"Hello." Des said.

"Hello." Sheelagh whispered back. She used the bath water to wash her face and wake her up a bit.

"Nice sleep?"

"Not really. How long was I asleep?"

"Probably about 20 minutes."

"Oh. I'll get out now. The water's getting cold anyway." Des held up a towel for her and wrapped it round her. He held Sheelagh in his arms and she lay against him.

"I'm gonna go and get ready for bed." Sheelagh said when she pulled away from him.

"Can I come and talk to you?"

"If you like." They made their way to their bedroom. Des watched her dry herself and start to get changed.

"Are you okay? Me and the kids are worried about you."

"I'm sorry Des, it's just this whole Patrick thing. I don't want him being drunk when the kids go round."

"Do you want me to talk to him?"

"No, but I think I should talk to him. When he's sober." Sheelagh went round the bed to Des and sat on his knee. "Thanks Des. You've been a real rock." Sheelagh kissed him gently. She lay against him and they sat like that until Sheelagh fell asleep. When Sheelagh was asleep, Des lifted her gently and put her into bed.

"Good night sweetheart." He kissed her forehead then went back into the sitting room.

"Is she okay?" Declan asked as soon as Des entered. Siobhan also brought her attention to Des.

"She's worried because your dad's drunk when you go round." He replied.

"Do you know why he's always drunk?" Siobhan asked.

"No."

"Because he wants mum back."

"Does your mum know this?"

"I dunno."

Siobhan and Declan went to bed leaving Des deep in thought.


	4. The Weekend

The next few days flew by and then it was the weekend. There was no college or work that weekend.

"What does anyone wanna do?" Des asked when they were all (for once) sitting around the table eating their breakfast. Sheelagh still hadn't spoken to Patrick, she was trying to put it off for as long as possible.

"Like what?" Fintan asked with a mouthful of rice krispies.

"Don't talk with your mouth full Fintan!" Sheelagh said.

Fintan finished his mouthful then said, "sorry."

"Well, I thought that maybe we could all do something together."

"What? Like bowling?" Siobhan suggested.

"If you like."

"Okay. I'm up for it." Declan said.

"Me too." Fintan said.

"Okay." Siobhan replied.

Des waited for a minute before saying. "Sheelagh?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you wanna go bowling?"

"Yep."

"Good."

At the bowling alley, halfway through the game.

"You're too good Des!" Fintan said.

"Oh, thank you." Des replied.

"Don't compliment him Fintan. His head's big enough already!" Sheelagh put in.

"Hey!" Des hit her playfully on her thigh.

The rest of the game went by quickly and happily. Too soon it was time to go home.


	5. Patrick Again

Cameron Tait pulled up to the curb outside 12 Island Lane. Cameron and Sheelagh got out of the car and headed towards the shouting. Again, Lisa was doing all the shouting but this time Patrick's attention was with the television.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to get called out again." Lisa said when she saw them. "Oh, and your advice didn't work but thanks for it anyway."

"It's okay." Sheelagh replied.

Patrick turned round when Sheelagh spoke. "Ahh, Sheelagh. You just can't keep away, can you?"

"We've just come to collect Lisa, then we're going." Sheelagh told him. She waved Lisa in fron of her then Cameron, Sheelagh and Lisa left the house.

When they were back at the station, Sheelagh sent Cameron to get some coffee and then went with Lisa to the canteen.

"I can't stay with him anymore." Lisa was saying when Cameron brought the coffees over.

"Do you want me to go?" he asked.

"Stay if you like. That's if Lisa doesn't mind." Sheelagh looked over at Lisa.

"No, I don't mind." She said. Cameron sat down.

"Is he always drunk?" Sheelagh asked. Lisa shook her head.

"He didn't drink for about three days after your last visit."

"Before that, did he drink everyday?" Cameron asked.

"Pretty much."

Sheelagh sighed causing Cameron and Lisa to look over at her. "I'm sorry Lisa, I'm going to have to caution you."

"Who calls you?"

"Patrick's neighbours. If it happens again, you may be charged."

"Is that you warning me?"

"Yeah." Sheelagh agreed with a smile.

"Do you think I should stay with him?"

"I don't think you deserve it, and I told him that last time. Do what your heart says."

"I'll think about it."

"Oh, yeah. Don't rush things."

"Thanks. Both of you. And those other two officers that came last time as well." Lisa said.

"I'll tell them."

"Thank you."

"Come on. I'll show you out." Cameron stood up and Lisa followed him out of the station.

Sheelagh was curled up fast asleep on the sofa when Des arrived home. When he found her he smiled and bent down to kiss her on the forehead, which woke her up. Sheelagh rubbed her eyes and sat up. Des moved to sit next to her.

"How are you?" he asked.

"Tired." Sheelagh laughed.

"I've got a good cure for tiredness."

"Oh yeah. What's that then?"

"Come to the bedroom and I'll show you!" Des grinned. Sheelagh grinned and followed him to the bedroom.


	6. Not a drop

Sheelagh was walking through the park on her own a couple of days later when Patrick ran up to her.

"Hi Sheelagh," he said, "how are you?"

"Are you drunk?" Sheelagh asked suspiciously.

"Nope. Not a drop of alcohol for two days."

"Good. How's Lisa?"

"She's left me." Patrick stated uncaringly.

"You can't say you blame her, she's had to go through a lot with you."

"I know she deserves better."

"I told you that."

"Yeah I know, but now, I'm gonna sort myself out."

"Patrick, sit down." Sheelagh pointed to a bench. Patrick sat down and Sheelagh sat down next to him. "I want to talk to you about the kids."

"Are they okay?"

"Yea, they're great. But they say that you're sometimes drunk when they go round."

Patrick was silent.

"Please Patrick, sort yourself out, if not for the kids, then for you. This isn't you."

"I know. Can I see the kids?"

"If they will, which I'm sure they will. Go home and I'll drive them round."

"Okay. Thanks Sheelagh."

"It's okay. Go on. I'll see you later."

"Hello? Anybody home?" Sheelagh called out when she let herself in.

"Hiya Mum." came three replies from upstairs. Des came out of the kitchen, drying his hands.

"Hello."

"Hi." Sheelagh replied, going up and kissing him. "I've spoken to Patrick." she said, following him into the kitchen.

"What did he say?" They sat down at the table.

"He's off the booze. He wants to see the kids. I said I'd drive whoever wants to go."

"I'll go." Siobhan said, coming into the kitchen.

"Should you be ear wigging?" Sheelagh laughed.

"Sorry, but I couldn't help hearing!"

"It's okay. Could you ask your brother for me please?"

"Yeah, okay." Siobhan left the kitchen.

"When are you going?" Des asked.

"Whenever the kids want to." Sheelagh answered.

"Straight away." Declan said, entering the kitchen followed by Siobhan and Fintan.

"Are you coming straight back Shee?"

"I dunno. I'll ring you when something's been worked out."

"Okay." Des and Sheelagh stood up. Des put his arms round Sheelagh's waist and kissed her. He felt Sheelagh smile and kiss him back. The kids had turned to pretend to talk to each other to give Des and Sheelagh a little privacy. Des hugged her.

"Come on, let's go." Sheelagh said, "see you later Des."

"See you."


	7. The Kids Are Out

Declan ran up to Patrick's front door and rang the doorbell. Patrick smiled when he opened the door.

"Hiya. Come in," he said. They all followed him into the house and into the sitting room. Sheelagh closed the front door behind her and watched the disappearing bodies go into the sitting room. She leant against the door and closed her eyes. About half an minute later she felt someone squeeze her nose and she opened her eyes to see Patrick standing there. She put her hands on his chest and pushed him off, but not very far away, giggling quietly. Patrick grabbed her waist gently and tickled her, he was quietly giggling too. Sheelagh pushed him completely off this time and they went into the sitting room, still smiling.

"Do you three want me to stay?" Sheelagh asked.

"No, I'm okay thanks." Siobhan answered.

"No, we're okay." Fintan answered for him and Declan.

"Okay. I'll go home then."

"What if I want you to stay?" Patrick asked.

"You'll be fine, our kids don't bite." Sheelagh replied, grinning. Patrick laughed.

"I'll show you out." he said.

"Thanks." Patrick walked Sheelagh to the door. When they were there Patrick said.

"Thanks Sheelagh."

"For what?"

"Everything." He leant forward and kissed her on the cheek. Sheelagh smiled then let herself out.

"I'm back." Sheelagh called out as she entered the house.

"Hi." Des came down the stairs.

"Hi. You okay?"

"Yeah." They lapsed into silence as they made their way to the sitting room. "Sheelagh," Des was serious, "you do know that I love you don't you?"

"I do now." Sheelagh smiled then stopped smiling. "I love you too."

"That's alright then." Des grinned.

"I've got a surprise for you." Sheelagh said.

"Oh yeah, what's that?"

"Close your eyes." Des did as he was instructed and Sheelagh went up to him. She kissed him gently on the lips then pulled away. Des opened his eyes.

"Is that all I get?" he asked cheekily.

"It depends if you play your cards right."


	8. Des says no!

A week later Sheelagh and Patrick met up in the park. Sheelagh had arrived first and was waiting for Patrick to arrive. She was standing on the bridge looking at the water. Patrick crept up behind her and covered her eyes with his hands. Sheelagh jumped then grabbed his wrists and pulled his hands away from her eyes. Patrick stood next to her.

"I thought you were Des." Sheelagh laughed.

"Why?"

"Because that's the kind of thing he'd do."

"Would you have kissed me if I had turned round?" Patrick asked sneakily.

"I dunno."

"Are you and Des okay?" Patrick asked.

"Of course." Sheelagh said unconvincingly. "Anyway, we're here to talk about you."

"Not a drop." Patrick exclaimed proudly.

Sheelagh smiled at him. "I knew you'd be okay. Just keep off it, yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. I've got to go." Sheelagh turned to go but Patrick caught her arm.

"Thanks Sheelagh." he said.

"Don't rely on me Patrick." Sheelagh replied. "Do this for you."

"I am, and for the kids."

Sheelagh smiled and said, "I've really gotta go now."

"Yeah, sorry." Patrick let go of her arm. "See you then."

"Yeah. Bye." Sheelagh walked off leaving Patrick watching her go.

When she got home she found Des sitting at the kitchen table with his head in his hands.

"What's the matter Des?" she asked, putting her hand on his shoulder.

Des lifted his head up and opened his arms, allowing her to sit on his knee. "Nothing," he said into her hair when she had sat down.

"You sure?" She leant on him.

"Yep."

"Good. I don't want you to be upset."

They sat like that until Sheelagh's children came back.

"Hello." They said simultaneously as they entered the kitchen.

"Hiya." Des and Sheelagh replied.

Later that night when they were in bed, Sheelagh tried to kiss Des but he pulled away before their lips made contact.

"I'm too tired. Another time." Des said before he turned away and lay down.


	9. Patrick Again!

Sheelagh was sitting in her office the next day, just string at the paperwork she should have been doing. Gina knocked on the door and went in.

"You okay Sheelagh? I couldn't help but notice that you were not doing a lot."

_'That means you were looking.' _Sheelagh thought before answering, "I'm fine thank you ma'am."

"Is it Des?" Gina asked, not believing her sergeant.

Sheelagh nodded before putting her head in her hands in frustration.

"What's happened?" Gina became the caring friend again.

Sheelagh faced her superior with tears in her eyes. "Last night, I got home from seeing Patrick and Des looked upset, so I asked him if he was okay…" Gina nodded, "…and he said he was okay. Later, when we were in bed, he wouldn't let me kiss him good night. I don't know what I've done!" Gina put her arm round Sheelagh's shoulders.

"Ssssshhhhh, it'll be alright." she soothed, whilst quietly fuming.

Gina walked purposely towards the canteen when Des was on refs. She saw him sitting at a table, surrounded by his mates, laughing.

"Desmond!" she bellowed. "my office, NOW!" she watched him stand up and walk towards her before she turned round and walked back to her office. Des entered, after glancing into the sergeant's office and seeing only June Ackland in there, and found Gina standing, looking at him with a grim look on her face.

"Sit down." she said pleasantly. Her tone put Des's senses on alert. "Do you know why you're here?"

"No ma'am." Des replied meekly.

"Sheelagh is very upset that you wouldn't let her kiss you good night last night."

Des sighed and looked down at his hands.

"Look Des," Gina sat down opposite him and spoke more gently, "you can understand why I'm concerned about Sheelagh, can't you?"

Des nodded. "Because I'm unreliable and have a reputation of being a womaniser." He said sadly.

"What happened last night?" Gina asked softly.

"Her kids told me that Patrick had kissed her and I…er… " Des didn't look at her.

"Felt jealous?" Gina suggested.

"No, more like, thought I'd lose her to Patrick again." Des muttered.

"For God's sake Des!" Gina shouted, earning herself a glance from June. "You don't have a lot of faith in Sheelagh do you?"

"I just got scared ma'am." Des countered.

"Will you talk to her please Des? I don't like seeing her upset." Gina calmed down and Des nodded. "Okay. You can go now then." Des left the office and went to search for Sheelagh. He checked outside but she wasn't there, he then checked her office but she wasn't there either. He stood outside the women's toilets. He pushed the door open slowly.

"Sheelagh?" He called, "are you in here?"

"What d'you want Des?" Sheelagh's voice floated over the cubicle door.

"I want to talk to you, but not over a toilet door." Des heard the toilet flush and Sheelagh came out of the cubicle and washed her hands.

"Des, we'll talk about it later, I've got loads of work to be getting on with." She started to get past Des but he grabbed her arm gently.

"Please. Just five minutes."

Sheelagh stopped and turned to look at him. "Five minutes? Is that all you think it'll take?" She stared disbelievingly at him.

"No, course not, but…" Des stumbled.

"We'll talk later, we don't want to lose our jobs, do we?" Sheelagh pushed past him and went into her office. Des sighed and went back to work.

Sheelagh finished her shift three hours earlier than Des and decided to take a walk.

About half-an-hour later she found herself walking up Island Lane, she hadn't noticed where she was going, she had been too caught up in her own thoughts. She saw Patrick's cab drive passed her, he pulled onto his drive and got out. Sheelagh was now passing his driveway so he called to her.

"Hey, how are you?" He jogged over and Sheelagh stopped.

"I'm okay." Sheelagh replied unconvincingly.

"D'you wanna talk about it?" Patrick asked.

"You don't wanna listen to all my problems."

"Come on." Patrick took her elbow in his hand and led her to his front door.

Patrick made them both cups of tea and they went into the sitting room.

"So, what's happened?" Patrick asked, taking a sip of his tea.

"I don't know!" Sheelagh replied. "I tried to kiss him good night last night and he wouldn't let me." Sheelagh started to cry.

"Hey!!" Patrick put down his mug then took hers out of her hand and put it down. He took her head in his hands and wiped the tears off her cheeks. "There's no need to cry." Sheelagh stopped crying but there was still tears in her eyes. Patrick leaned forward cautiously and kissed her softly on the lips. Sheelagh kissed him back and put her hands on his chest.

The kiss lasted about two minutes until Sheelagh seemed to realise what she was doing and pulled away.

"Oh my…I…I shouldn't have done that…I'm…I'm really sorry Patrick." Sheelagh stood up and made to go out of the door.

"Sheelagh, wait…" Patrick went after her and grabbed her elbow gently. "It…it was my fault, I…I took advantage, I'm sorry." Patrick looked at the ground. Sheelagh took his face in her hands.

"Can we just forget about it?" She whispered.

"If that's what you want." he replied, secretly gutted but not letting it show.

"It is." Sheelagh turned and went.

Sheelagh walked all the way home. Des was waiting for her.

"Sheelagh, are you okay?" Des slipped his arms round her waist.

"You're gonna hate me!" Sheelagh sobbed. She put her arms round Des and cried onto his shoulder. Des was getting more concerned by the second.

"Sheelagh? What's wrong?"

"I…I kissed Patrick!" She stutted quietly.

"Come on, let's get you a coffee." Des suggested.

"You're not mad?" Sheelagh sniffed.

"We'll talk about it when you've dried your eyes and we've got some coffee in us." Des walked into the kitchen and Sheelagh followed him in, he knew she was there but he didn't turn round. He made the two coffees in silence and carried them through to the sitting room. Des sat down and handed Sheelagh her cup. She sat down next to him.

"What happened?" He asked, not looking at her.

"I was walking because of the time difference between our shifts, and I wasn't concentrating. I couldn't take my mind off wondering why you wouldn't let me kiss you last night. I found myself on Island Lane. Patrick came back at the time I was walking passed his house," Sheelagh was telling it as thought she had repeated it many times, "he made us a couple of drinks and he asked me what was wrong. I started crying and he put our drinks down and took my face in his hands, like he used to when we were married, and then he kissed me." silent tears started to fall down her cheeks. "And I kissed him back, not for long. I realised what I was doing. Then I left." Sheelagh brushed the tears off her cheeks angrily.

"Last night," Des started, "I…I…" he gulped and started again. "The kids told me that Patrick had kissed you on the cheek and that you had smiled at him," Des started to cry now! "I…I thought that I'd lose you to Patrick," he sniffed. "Then the Inspector had a go at me and said that I obviously didn't have a lot of faith in you." Tears were falling heavily down his cheeks. "That's why I wouldn't let you kiss me good night last night."

After Des had finished, Sheelagh got up silently and went into the kitchen. She brought a box of tissues in for Des. She handed him the box, he took it off of her.

"Thanks." He said quietly. Des blew his nose and put the box on the floor beside him. Sheelagh sat back down. "We've both made a mess of things, haven't we?" Sheelagh just nodded.


	10. A holiday Yes? No?

Des and Sheelagh had sorted things out and were getting their relationship back on track.

They were both at work. Sheelagh was in a patrol car with Gary Best - and getting frustrated. Des, on the other hand was in the Inspector's office (again) trying to persuade her to let him and Sheelagh have a three-day weekend.

"Please ma'am. I just need to have Monday off, we're not working this weekend anyway."

"Explain to me again. Why do you want to take Sheelagh away?" Gina said, liking to hear him beg.

"I was stupid and I want to make it up to her. Please ma'am, I thought you'd be all for it, it shows you that I'm treating her right."

"Don't push it Desmond!" Gina warned. "Okay. You can both have Monday off."

"Thank you ma'am."

"Now, get out of my sight."

Des left the office and went to book a short break away for himself and Sheelagh.

Des was about to pick up the phone to book the hotel when he thought to himself that he should talk to the kids first.

Des was walking up the pathway of 12 Island Lane later that day in his own clothes. He knocked on the door and Patrick opened it not long after.

"Des?" Patrick sounded surprised. Well, it's not everyday you ex-wife's boyfriend turns up on your doorstep, even if he is a policeman! "Is Sheelagh okay?" he became worried.

"Sheelagh's fine. I need to talk to you though." Des was impatient.

"Oh, err, come in." Patrick was slightly annoyed at Des's impatience. He stepped back to allow Des passed. "What's wrong?" They stayed in the hallway. "Are you still upsetting Sheelagh?" Patrick scoffed.

"I'm gonna take her on a short break so we can try and mend the damage _you _cause." Des put emphasis on the 'you'.

"Me?" Patrick sniggered. "It was you that wouldn't let her kiss you." Patrick was almost gloating.

"You kissed her against her will!" Des was getting angry now.

"She didn't say no." Patrick knew he was winding Des up. Des realised that this was what Patrick would want, him getting wound up, so counted to ten and calmed down. He bit back a retaliation remark and instead said.

"I wanted to know if you would look after the kids."

It was Patrick's turn to get angry. "They are mine and Sheelagh's kids, not yours!"

"I know. I never said they were mine." Des smirked.

"Have you told Sheelagh about this holiday?" Patrick asked.

"Not yet, I still need to book it."

"How do you know she'll go?"

"Three days away with me? I think she will."

"When?"

"This Saturday, Sunday and Monday."

"Just remember, I'll be here to pick up the pieces when you upset Sheelagh again."

Des left to book the holiday.


	11. A long weekend to Brighton

Des booked a long weekend to Brighton for Sheelagh and himself then went home as it was the end of his shift. When he let himself in he heard talking in the sitting room and made his way there. He found all three of the kids there. They looked up when he entered.

"Good. I'm glad you're all here. Can I ask you all something?"

"Go ahead." Fintan said.

"Do you think your mum will go on a long weekend with me?" Des was uncertain.

"You really love her, don't you?" Siobhan replied.

Des nodded mutely.

"I don't see why she wouldn't." Fintan said thoughtfully.

"Us." Siobhan answered shortly.

"Oh, yeah. Are we staying with Dad, Des?" Declan asked.

"I spoke to your dad earlier and I don't actually remember him answering me ."

"Why? What happened?"

"We, uhhh, were arguing over your mum." Des looked down at his shoes.

"Who was arguing over me?" Sheelagh asked as she entered.

"Me and Patrick." Des muttered.

"Why were you and Patrick talking?"

"I'm gonna go and ring dad." Declan got up.

"I'll help you remember the number." Siobhan followed him.

"And I'll help in case you both forget." Fintan followed his younger siblings out of the room. Sheelagh stared at their backs as if they'd gone mad.

"I was talking to Patrick because," Sheelagh turned her attention back to Des, they were now both sitting on the sofa, "I wanted to know if the kids could stay with him while I took you for a long weekend to Brighton."

"You're taking me for a long weekend to Brighton?" Sheelagh smiled.

"Yeah, if you want, I mean, I, uh, thought it might give us some time on our own."

"Des, that's so thoughtful." Sheelagh took his head in her hands and kissed him gently. Des smiled when she pulled away and kissed her back.


	12. After Brighton

The Thursday after Brighton, Sheelagh was with Gina on foot patrol and Des was with Gary Best in the area car.

"So, how was your dirty weekend away with the sarge?" Gary asked.

"It wasn't a dirty weekend away Gary, we mostly just talked." Des sighed. _'Who employed this idiot?'_ he thought to himself.

"I bet it was dirty!" Gary persisted.

"Shut up Gary! It's got nothing to do with you anyway."

On foot patrol Gina was asking.

"What was the weekend like?"

"It was perfect ma'am. You may not believe this but Des was a real gentleman." Gina stared at Sheelagh as she said this.

"Is this the same Des Taviner I know?"

Sheelagh smiled at her superior's disbelief. "Yeah."

At refs Des, Reg, Kerry, Cameron and Andrea were sitting round a table and they were discussing Reg's new girlfriend!

Des laughed. "Why is it always the quiet ones that get all the good women?"

While Des was talking, everyone had gone very quiet and looked at something behind him. After Des had finished, Sheelagh said quietly.

"Reg, your girlfriend is at the front office, she'd like to see you." Sheelagh walked out of the canteen.

Des put his head in his hands and swore under his breath.

"You've blown it now." Andrea decided to put in.

"I know that!" Des shouted, he stormed out of the canteen to look for Sheelagh.

Sheelagh, meanwhile, had run, crying, to Patrick's house. She knocked on the door, then slid down the wall until she was a sobbing heap on the floor. This is how Patrick found her a few seconds later.

"Sheelagh?" Patrick said when he saw her. "Hey. Shhhh. Come on." Patrick put one arm round her waist and one on her arm. He helped her up and into his house. He took her into the kitchen and sat her down at the table. He made her some tea and turned round to find her standing up. "Where are you going?"

"I can't intrude on you, I shouldn't have come."

Patrick made his way to the table, he put the mug down and put his arm round her and guided her back to the table and sat her down. "You're not. I promise." He sat down opposite her and whispered. "Des?" Sheelagh nodded.

"At refs he said to a big group, 'why is it always the quiet ones that get all the good women?'" This brought on a fresh round of sobs.

"Sheelagh…" Patrick went and put his arms round her. Sheelagh leant into him and they stayed like that until Sheelagh had almost stopped crying. Patrick pushed her up and sat on the table in front of her, so his legs were either side of her. He used his thumbs to wipe the tears from her cheeks and from round her eyes. Sheelagh stood up and hugged him.

"I'm sorry for crying all over you." She whispered in his ear.

Patrick pulled away and looked at her. "What are ex-husbands for, eh?" Sheelagh laughed. "That's better. I like it when you laugh instead of cry."

Sheelagh was standing in the middle of Patrick's legs. She leant down and kissed him gently on his lips. Sheelagh pulled away slowly. Patrick slipped his arms around her slowly so that one of his hands was in the small of her back and his other hand was resting on her waist. Sheelagh smiled at him and rested her hands on his arms. Patrick stood up and kissed her. Very quickly the kiss got passionate and they made their way to Patrick's bedroom…


	13. Aftermath

Sheelagh woke up the next morning to the sound of her phone ringing. She groaned and reached for her trousers that were in a heap on the floor. She pulled her phone out of the pocket and looked to see who was calling. It was Des so she sent the call to the answer phone. Sheelagh turned over to find that Patrick wasn't there, he came in a couple of seconds later, fully dressed, with a mug in his hand. Sheelagh sat up as he sat on the bed. He handed her the mug.

"Thanks." She said.

"It's okay." Patrick leant forward and kissed her softly on the lips. When Sheelagh didn't respond he pulled away and looked at her. "You regret last night, don't you?"

"No, last night was fantastic." Sheelagh insisted. "But…" she sighed, "I think I slept with you more to get back at Des." Sheelagh trailed off at the end. Patrick didn't say anything. Sheelagh sighed again. "I've made a big mess of things, haven't I?"

"I think you're just confused about who you have feelings for."

"It's not fair on you or Des is it?"

"I'll support you whatever you decide." Patrick leant forward and kissed her on the cheek. "I would, obviously, love to be with you." He smiled at her. "I've got to go to work."

"Yeah, same here."

Sheelagh was half-way through her shift and she was sitting in her office staring at the resignation letter she had written, she was holding, her pen over it, debating whether to sign it or not. She knew she needed some time to think and she needed to make some decisions about her life.

Des, meanwhile, was in the gents toilets looking in the mirror.

"I am such an idiot! I am such and idiot!" He said to himself over and over again.

Jack Meadows flushed the toilet and walked out of the cubicle.

"Why?" he asked, "what have you done?"

Des sighed. "Sheelagh heard me say, 'why is it always the quiet ones that get the best women'."

"That was not a good move." the DCI said.

"I know."

"Why don't you talk to her? I mean, she loves you, God knows why." Jack left.

Sheelagh raised her fist to knock on Superintendent Okaro's office when he opened the door. She stopped her hand just in time before she hit him.

"Sheelagh, what can I do for you?" Adam stepped back so Sheelagh could walk into the office. Adam closed the door then took the envelope that Sheelagh was holding out to him. "What's this?" he asked.

"My resignation." Sheelagh answered shortly.

"What?! Why?!"

"I…I need time to think about things, get away from everything and everyone."

"Des?"

"I heard him say, 'why is it always the quiet ones that get the best women?' and then I slept with Patrick." Sheelagh sighed and covered her face with her hands. Adam took hold of her shoulders and guided her to a chair. He sat next to her.

"Why don't you just take some leave?" He said softly, "go away somewhere, forget about everything then come back and go from there."

Suddenly Gina walked into the office.

"Haven't you heard of knocking Gina?" Adam said, turning round.

"Sorry," Gina said, not sounding the slightest bit sorry. "Everything okay?"

Adam sighed and handed Gina the envelope. "What's this?" she asked.

"Sheelagh's resignation." he answered.

"What?" You're not going to accept it?"

"Nope."

"But…" Sheelagh interrupted.

"Shut up Sheelagh." Gina said. She turned back to Adam. "Do you want me to fetch anyone?"

"Yes. Jack and Samantha." Adam replied.

"Samantha? Why not Neil?"

"Because I've realised that I made a big mistake by choosing Neil over Samantha. But we don't need to go through that now."

"Okay." Gina left the room and returned a couple of minutes later with the two people.

"Gina says you've had a resignation, sir." Jack said after they entered.

"Yes. I wanted to hear your opinions on Sheelagh leaving."

"She's too good a copper to go." Samantha said.

"I agree." Jack said.

"Sheelagh…" Adam turned to her, "…I know you have problems, but I do suggest that you think about this before…"

"I've thought about nothing else sir." Sheelagh interrupted.

"I'm not accepting it." Des entered as Adam said that.

"You're not accepting what?" he asked.

"My resignation." Sheelagh spoke up.


	14. Everything's Sorted

Des had taken Sheelagh home and made them both a cup of tea and sat her down in the sitting room. He sat down with her.

"Why did you hand in your resignation?" he asked.

"Because I need to get away from everything and everyone."

"Even me?"

Sheelagh nodded. "Last night, I slept with Patrick and I think it was more to get back at you for what you said in the canteen."

"I was joking, about what I said in the canteen I mean."

"But it still doesn't excuse the fact that I slept with Patrick last night." Tears were forming in her eyes and started to silently fall down her cheeks. She looked down at her cup so Des couldn't see her tears.

"No but it was the cause of it." Des moved so he was sat next to her. "Sheelagh, I'll do anything to be with you," he whispered.

She looked up at him. "Do you think we can get through this?" she also whispered.

"I want to and I'm willing to, but only if you are."

Sheelagh nodded. Des's face broke into the biggest grin Sheelagh had seen on it. That made her smile.

A month later Des and Sheelagh were curled up on the sofa. Sheelagh had talked to Patrick and they had agreed to forget about the fact that they had slept together.

"You know something Sheelagh." Des said after a couple of minutes.

"What?"

"I'm so happy we're together. I can't think of a time when I've been happier."

"You know how to make a girl blush, don't ya." She stood up and held out her hand to Des. He took it and said.

"What?"

"Come on." she led Des upstairs.

"Tell me Shee."

Sheelagh reached up and kissed him softly and gently on the lips. Des wasted no time in kissing her back and getting her into the bedroom. Looks like they're going to be happy together.


End file.
